


At Your Heel

by JayDick_Hell



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dick is Prince Richard, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fic Exchange, Jason is a Holy Knight, JayDick Exchange, M/M, Thomas Wayne Jr is creepy and obsessive (what's new there), soon to be king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: Ser Jason Todd was looking forward to getting back to Gotham and enjoying some peace after his travels. Everything changed when he came across the injured Prince who seemed to have more secrets up his sleeves than anyone realized. Now, Jason has to deal with a pretend engagement, a murderous Uncle, and the intense effort that is keeping his damn mouth shut lest he be executed for snarking the wrong person.





	At Your Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thrakaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/gifts).



> -rolls in 20 minutes late on a segway, drinking coffee- Waddup, I'm late bcus I'm a piece of shit. Anyway! Here's my gift fic for Tashi_Lupin as part of the JayDick Winter Exchange! It may have been cancelled but, as the wise Jason Todd once said, YOLT.
> 
> I combined a few of your prompts into one because I'm messy like that. Those being: Fantasy AU, “we have to pretend to date because of a mission but oops I have a crush on you”, dick domming Jason, and red hood saves Richie Wayne. With obvious alterations, of course. (The domming is v slight but you can see it if you squint when they talk at the end lol) 
> 
> • Jason is a Holy Knight, I combined his need to bring justice with the Father!Todd bit and came up with that. He can see the evil in a person among other unspecified things.  
> • Dick is Crown Prince Richard, next in line to inherit the throne. After Bruce passes, he's to be king.  
> • Thomas Wayne Jr was the former Heir Presumptive before Bruce was named Heir Apparent  
> • Bonus: Dami is a Prince, Tim is the youngest Duke in the kingdom, Alfred is Chamberlain, Jim is Constable, and uhh fuck idk, but I hope you like it! I wrote this all in one sitting because _determination._
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

The ballroom was alive with merry music and vibrant decor. Buoyant laughter and chattering voices intermingled with the melody to create a festive score to really tie the scene together. Jason _hated_ being here. In fact, he'd much rather be out fighting beasts bare-fisted than having to interact with the snobbish elite of Gotham. Unfortunately for him, he could not miss out on such an event. Such merriment was not often found in the dreary walls of Wayne castle, but today was quite the exception. Prince Richard was to make the ascension to the throne. Well, he was to _announce_ his ascension. The coronation ceremony was a whole other affair. Jason prayed he did not have to attend that one as well.

He'd only found himself forced to attend by sheer accident. The Holy Knight was coming back to Gotham from his travels when he'd wandered across a most surprising and horrific scene. A group of bandits notorious for their inhumane methods lays unconscious on the ground and the Prince was not so far away, bleeding out rapidly. If Jason had to make an educated guess, given the evidence lying around, he'd say Prince Richard himself defeated the bandits but not before sustaining rather grievous injuries. He was able to make it a bit away before he was overcome by his wounds. It was almost an absurd thought for Prince Richard never seemed the sort capable of combat even with his impressive acrobatic abilities. But no other being was around to explain it. Had someone helped the Prince, would they not have aided his escape and tended his wounds? It did not add up.

So, the knight found himself giving emergency medical aid to the injured man on the spot. All the while, he kept an eye on those unconscious men, wary of every twitch. When they began to rise groggily, he did not hesitate to put them down for good. Quiet prayers spilled from his lips at every felled body. He'd not been a very devout man once upon a time, but coming back from the dead had a way of changing one's perspective. So, he took up the blade and sought to defend the lives around him in the way only Holy Knights could. He did not enjoy killing but he knew it to be a necessary evil in the darkest of cases to keep the innocents safe. His blade was poised above the final frightened man. Jason could _see_ the damnation and sin staining his ragged soul. All the pain and torment he's caused, the lives he's taken? This is the only absolution in life this monster will find.

"May the Gods grant you the mercy I could not."

Then, the blade fell upon its target without remorse. Turning back around, he nearly backstepped in shock. The Prince stood, leaning against a tree for support, looking nothing short of a nightmare in his blood-drenched and torn clothes. The wounds marring his golden skin were grotesque in nature. But the look upon his handsome features? That was what truly struck the knight. There was a look of faint horror and utter sadness pulling down what would usually be a happy expression. His mouth moved to speak but all that came out was a slight hiss of pain. Frustration furrowed his brows as he pushed himself to speak past the pain and the knight couldn't help but wonder _why._ The fact that he was able to haul himself up in such a state was impressive given the pain he must be in. What on earth was wrong with the man? _  
_

He wiped his blade and resheathed it before stepping toward his royal highness. The prince, in turn, stepped back. The effort of the action nearly caused him to tumble to the ground. Jason rushed forward and caught Richard before he could fall. The prince looked at him and beneath the pain was an insurmountable fury the likes of which Jason had never seen before; at least from Richard himself. Usually, he was as pleasant as a meadowlark, always flitting about and enchanting those around him. Something in that white-hot anger burned Jason to the core but he couldn't pinpoint _what_ it was. The way he was being looked at gave him the notion that this was not over. It confused the knight endlessly. He aided the prince, didn't he? Nothing wrong was done on his part. Perhaps his highness thought that the knight was one of those that harmed him? It's possible in his injured state to be so confused. But those mesmerizingly bright blue eyes were sharp and clear, no sign of disorientation.

What confused Jason even more was what Richard said to the guards who'd approached them at the gates. They were harried at seeing their prince so bloodied and wounded. The vicious looks in their eyes when they glanced upon Jason let him know very well that if he had a hand in their beloved prince's state, he would find no mercy in them. Jason went to explain, to tell them of the bandits and how he'd found Richard like this. But before he could get more than a word in, Richard spoke over him and wove a tale of how the Holy Knight came in and rescued the poor and helpless Prince from the savages. There was not a hint of his own combat prowess spoken, simply twisting the entire event to make Jason into the hero. Those vicious looks turned bright with awe and the thanks absolutely poured in. They had yet to stop.

Every which way the knight went, _someone_ was blessing him for the daring rescue of their darling Prince Richard. Jason knew they loved him so very much, but it only grew once the news of King Bruce's passing swept the kingdom. How they mourned their fallen king so. Next in line was that smiling and charismatic prince. So, to find out that he'd nearly been killed only to be saved by that Holy Knight? Well, they treated Jason as if he was a demigod. It was absurd, particularly since the tale wasn't even _true._ But, he dares not contradict his highness' story, though he _did_ want to know why he told such a tale. Why not let them know just how proficient their soon-to-be King was in combat? That he was not just a vapid and pretty face?

It startled Jason to find out just how well the man was at acting. Nearly everything he'd been led to believe about the prince was a facade. He had a keen mind, sharp as a whip, and his ability to pick up on scenes and twist them to his need was astounding. It made Jason wonder further as to why he acted almost air-headed. Made him wonder just what else was a lie in those castle walls. But, he had no time to question the prince as he was immediately whisked away by the Chamberlain Alfred to be tended to. Then, he was told of his 'invitation' to the ball. In no secret undertone was it hinted that it was more of a demand than a request. After all, they needed to _prope_ r _ly_ thank the one who rescued Richard.

So, it's what led to this moment where he stood as far away from the other attendees as possible, counting the moments until his escape, and watching the royal heir mingle. What he saw was such a confliction to the time he'd spent with Richard, however brief their journey may have been. One thing he noticed was the figure hovering near Richard almost possessively. This being was not often seen, was known to be quite... _unpersonable._ The former Heir Presumptive Thomas Wayne Jr. He'd been in line for the throne before his younger brother Bruce was born. When it was shown that Thomas was less favorable to lead, the title of Crown Prince went to Bruce. That snake of a man seemed to grow only colder since, so they say at least. That was before Jason's time.

All he knew was Thomas had the coldest, blackest soul he's seen yet. The way he lingered around Richard like a carrion was almost unsettling. Was he the only one to notice how cruel those eyes seemed? How uncomfortable the soon-to-be-King was? For a moment, Jason's mind got away from him. It delved into the fantastical and conjured up just what Thomas was up to, for it was clearly no good. Did he set the heir up to be taken in hopes of gaining the crown? _No_ , next would have been Prince Damian with the Chamberlain acting as a regent until the boy was old enough to rule, no doubt. Would he have gone for them? These were dangerous thoughts to follow. For even a Holy Knight was not above the gallows should such treasonous musings come to light.

His ponderings caused his attention to drift. It allowed that elusive crown prince to sneak up on him. There was a tight smile on his face, though the panic was utterly _screaming_ from his vibrant eyes. It immediately set every alarm in Jason's head blaring.

"Ah, there you are Ser Jason! I've been searching for you!"

Before Jason could respond, Richard gripped his arm and pulled him forward. As he turned, Richard spoke under his breath through barely moving lips.

_"I beg you, play along."_

He simply blinked in bewilderment, having absolutely no idea as to what was going on. Then, before he knew it, Thomas was before him with those cold, soulless eyes. Everything about him dripped _evil._ It gave the knight the instinctive urge to distance himself and draw forth his blade. That would not go over so well here. So, he swallowed that itching feeling and gave his best pleasant smile. The man looked decidedly underwhelmed as he meticulously scrutinized Jason.

"This is him, then? Your intended?"

Everything came to a screeching halt in the knight's head once those words actually registered. It took all his willpower not to blurt out _'His WHAT?'_ The only thing keeping him from breaking his composure was the memory of that panicked, almost fearful look Richard had given him. His royal highness hadn't even looked a fraction of that frightened when he'd been knocking on death's door. So, Jason kept smiling even while he screamed on the inside in utter confusion and shock. The hand on his arm tightened and the other hand was placed upon his chest in what was meant to be affection.

"Yes, this is Ser Jason Todd. He is a Holy Knight, a rather grand one at that! And, he was the one who saved me."

When he glanced at Richard, he was both surprised and impressed to see his expression was immaculately composed. Yes, this man was an eerily good actor. It almost had Jason second-guessing if that panic was real. Then, he looked back to Thomas as he gave a low, almost disappointed hum and those cruel eyes slid over the two. It was then that Jason decided that his panic was not an act. How could it be when someone so vile was involved? It took a beat of uncomfortable silence for Jason to realize he was meant to speak. He cleared his throat and gave a respectful bow.

"Your Royal Highness, it is an honor."

The lie slipped from his tongue easily, though it tasted utterly foul as it came out. He peeked back up at the man and found him still staring with that frigid, almost disgusted look. He made an indistinct dismissive sound and walked away. The act was both unbelievably rude and belittling. It made Jason want to draw his sword all the more and teach the man some manners. The look must have been apparent as Richard quickly got between his line of sight and ushered the knight away. When they were in a more secluded area, Richard began to speak. The look on his face made it seem as if he were having a polite and funny conversation to any onlookers but his tone was quiet and somber; a complete contrast.

"I apologize deeply for that. Thomas is...difficult on the best of days. I hope I did not catch you too off-guard with what I did. I just needed something to distract him. When this night is over, you may depart as you wish, there are no expectations from me otherwise. Though, I must thank you for not giving away the truth."

There was a tone of softness to his voice as he thanked Jason that the knight was so unused to hearing. It was sweet and sincere. He found himself wishing to hear more of it. Though, he had to wonder what it was Richard was trying to distract Thomas from. There was no time to ask, as the man in question called for attention at the center of the ballroom. An eerie hush fell over all in attendance once they realized it was Prince Thomas speaking. It was rare for the man to attend any social function and rarer still for him to make announcements. Richard gave a soft, almost inaudible _'Oh no'_ as he looked upon his uncle. There was another slight swell of panic in those bright eyes that set Jason on edge once more. Once all attention was on Thomas, he began to speak. His voice was what Jason imagined death to sound like: Cold, detached, and merciless.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this ceremony honoring our beloved crown heir, His Royal Highness Prince Richard. It is with a heavy heart that the crown is passed from my departed brother. But with a new King comes a new age for this kingdom and I would like to be the very first to formally congratulate His Highness on his engagement to the grand Holy Knight, Ser Jason Todd."

There was a startled gasp from all gathered at the surprise announcement and a cruel little smirk twisted Thomas lips as he stared at the two. Then, the applause started rolling in as Richard gave a charming smile and wave, though the death grip on Jason's arm spoke loudly of his discomfort. If Jason's brain had been scattered before from the fake-out, then it was absolutely _shattered_ now. It was one thing to lie to Thomas, but now Thomas had made it public. That made things _significantly_ more complicated. From the look he was giving them, Jason had no doubt he did it entirely on purpose too.

Jason had no idea what sort of twisted machinations were going on behind these walls to lead to this moment, but he'd been unwittingly dragged straight into the fray. This would be his luck, wouldn't it? Richard spoke up, gave polite thanks for the kind words and gave the vaguest of details on their 'engagement'. All the while, Jason stood there utterly dumbfounded but smiling as if it were all true and his life hadn't just gotten completely rearranged on him.

It was not long before he found himself whisked away from his corner and forced to intermingle with the other royalty. After all, he was to be the King Regnant. It felt as if his brain had been stuffed with cotton, it was all so hard to process right now. But, he played his part to the best of his abilities. When given the chance, however, he was going to have a rather serious conversation with his 'betrothed'. Some were quite fascinated by him and adored the tale of how he rescued the Prince and the two 'fell in love'.

Others were downright suspicious, and rightfully so. The young Prince Damian looked nothing short of affronted by his very being and grilled the knight with a sharper mind than any his age should possess. Then, there was the Duke Timothy Drake, youngest to hold such power but clearly capable with his astounding brilliance and keen observational skills. And Jason had no doubt that the Constable's daughter, Barbara, was aware of the ruse. The way she simply rose a brow and gave an almost exasperated look to Richard was all it took for Jason to figure that out. None of the three were fully convinced of Jason's place and he expected that to make things all the more difficult. Astoundingly, though, they played along. Perhaps they did not like what Thomas was planning either? Whatever the case may be, both Jason and Richard were grateful not to be called out by them.

Time seemed to drag on and at the same time, it seemed to zoom right by. Before he knew it, he found the guests funneling out with many congratulations, handshakes, and even _bows_. Then, the moment he was dreading arrived. Try as Richard might, be could not get to Jason before Thomas did. The eldest prince asked to have a word with Jason. The subtle command was not at all missed. He gave a worried glance to the others before following the unsettling man. If it weren't for the fact that Thomas just publicly announced their intended 'matrimony', Jason would have been certain the man was going to assassinate him in the privacy of the castle. Even still, the feeling of impending doom couldn't be shaken away. It's as if that essence clung to Thomas like the most odious of colognes.

He was led to a private library, and grand it was. More books than Jason has ever seen lined the walls and shelves, luxurious chairs were placed throughout the room, and the candles were kept dim to create a pleasant atmosphere. In any other situation, the knight would _love_ to be here. As of now? He wanted nothing more than to run from the scene. Sadly, that was not an option at this time. So, he stood in silence as the man looked out the window, hands folded neatly behind his back and poise impeccable. The silence stretched on until it was downright uncomfortable. Still, Thomas did not move.

Was this a method of psyching the knight out? Toying with him to see how long it'd take for him to break the silence? Well, Thomas is in for a surprise because Jason was known to be ungodly stubborn. With the slightest narrowing of eyes, he clenched his jaw and waited. Two could play this game. Minutes ticked by as the icy quiet grew and grew. The gap between the two seemed like a great, yawning canyon at this point. Jason was _determined_ to outlast the cruel man.

The discomforting quiet made Jason's skin crawl, but he wasn't going to give in. Finally, Thomas turned his head ever so slightly to eye Jason up over his shoulder. The way the setting sun glinted off his ocher eyes almost gave them the golden appearance of an owl. It was certainly a chilling effect given that he was eyeing Jason up like he was to be Thomas' prey. There was a low, contemplative hum like Thomas was deciding on something. Jason had to resist sneering in return. It was taking a heroic effort not to be his usual abrasive self right now. Thomas was the first to speak and the knight mentally cheered as he gave himself a point for that.

"What is it you hope to gain by going along with Richard's lie?"

Just like that, his mental cheering stopped. He was a bit surprised the man was so forthcoming about the topic. There was no beating around the bush with him, it seemed. Still, he had a part to play, even if he didn't fully understand _why_ he was playing it. All he knew was this man was an unholy creature and he would not condemn Richard or Gotham to his throes.

"I beg your pardon?"

The tone was politely confused with a dash of offended because had it been the truth, Jason _would_ be affronted by the accusation. That predatory gaze just narrowed further.

"You are _not_ pardoned. Answer the question that was given to you."

The absolute chill in his tone was biting. It left Jason a bit stunned but then he narrowed his eyes right back at the man.

"There is nothing to answer as there is no lie."

The stubborn set of his jaw matched the obstinacy of his voice. Well, he'd already been thrown to the wolves so he might as well go down with the lie. The soft chuckle that he got in return was beyond unsettling.

"Oh? So Richard truly was a damsel in distress for the brave knight to rescue? You are truly his intended?"

Thomas spoke of Richard so casually, as if he were not beneath the man in ranking. As if he had a _right_ to speak of the future King in such a way. But the way he spoke hinted that he _knew_ Richard could handle the bandits on his own. _Knew_ that the prince was not as dainty as he presented himself to be. Jason bit back the questions and gave a cold look to the man.

"I don't believe it's wise to speak of his Majesty in such a manner, _Your Highness."_

That amused little smirk withered and twisted into something that curdled Jason's blood. He was truly treading on thin ice now. When Thomas drew closer, it was as if his steps made no sound at all. The knight held his ground even when every part of his being said to do otherwise. Not only because this was one of the most powerful people in all the Kingdom, but the darkness that seeped from Thomas' every pore was utterly profane. The angered prince glared down at Jason before he spoke softly.

"He is not a king _yet_ and you would do well to remember your place, _knight._ Intended or not, you are beneath me. And you certainly are not worthy of Richard's hand, even if this is simply a ruse."

Jason's blood was boiling now. He had to call upon his training to maintain control of his wrath. This foul man was testing every last ounce of patience he had, and there wasn't much of that to begin with. One of the many, many things Jason despised was royalty lording their titles over the lesser as if it somehow made them better and more deserving of human decency than the rest.

"What makes you so certain it isn't the truth? I love Prince Richard, _Your Highness._ Your doubt will not change that."

He was toeing the line of belligerant with his inflection now. Jason had to remind himself to be careful here. If he listened closely enough, he could almost hear the sound of Thomas snarling.

"You think I am the only one to notice that it is nothing more than a flimsy lie? Is he truly so frightened? You do not love him, wretch. Though, I do not doubt you'll enjoy all the... _benefits_ that comes with his hand _."_

If his blood had been boiling before, it was spilling over with rage now. So flabbergasted by the accusation and his own anger was he that he couldn't formulate a response before Thomas was pressing on.

"The power and fame would certainly help your knightly endeavors, would it not? Though I believe the real benefit comes in the bedchamber, hmm? Richard has grown to be quite breathtaking. Some claim him to be blessed by the Lady of Beauty. Is that what you seek? To bed him?"

There were two things stopping Jason from assaulting the vile prince before him. One, he did not wish to be executed for attacking a noble. He doubted his status as 'engaged to the future king' would spare him. Two, the _way_ Thomas said those words and the hungry look in his eyes speared straight through the haze of wrath clouding Jason's mind. Everything became startlingly clear for the knight. The man was damn good at keeping everything hidden but in this moment, he unwittingly laid out his cards for Jason to see. _The man was jealous._

He was not jealous of Richard receiving the crown but rather, jealous of Jason receiving Richard's hand. There was a perverse look when he spoke of the Prince's looks and a filthy inflection when asked if Jason wanted to bed him. No wonder Richard had come to him so frenzied. If the man was truly after him in such a way, well Jason could hardly fault him for coming up with a false marriage. And he doubted Gotham would frown upon Thomas seeking out Richard for, as beloved as he was, Richard was not a Wayne by blood. The Wayne's were the dearest of rulers to Gotham. To have a Wayne and the adored Grayson together ruling? They would surely celebrate.

Once it all clicked into place, Jason's entire stance shifted. He was no longer so defensive but rather somewhat amused. He should not poke the tiger, for this tiger could have him executed, but he could not help himself. The way he coveted Richard was grotesque and Jason would not allow it to pass.

"Those benefits are only benefits if he allows them. If that's what he wishes of me, then I would bed him certainly. Whatever His Majesty commands. I am at his heel."

Jason couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from his lips at the glare he received. Now that he knew the game, knew the score, he could play along to his best abilities. Thomas went to speak but Jason pushed on, too pleased with the switch in power now to stop.

"Should his command be to his bed or my knees, I will follow gladly. For I am his: body, mind, and soul."

With every word, he could see the hate and envy in Thomas rise. It was way more pleasing than it had any right to be to rile the man up so badly. It looked as if he were but a second away from gutting Jason. Honestly, he wouldn't put it past the evil man to reach for a blade right now. Any assassination attempt was halted by a voice calling out to them from the entryway. Both turned to see Prince Richard looking between the two with an odd expression.

"I've come to fetch Ser Jason for we have much to discuss. When you two are finished, I will be waiting here."

With another sly, smug look toward Thomas, Jason turned toward his 'fiance' and spoke with perhaps overly sweet tones.

"You are just in time, beloved. His Royal Highness and I have just finished. I am all yours."

Richard looked between the two, that strange expression warring with amusement. He gave a brilliant smile and stepped from the doorway to beckon Jason forward. The knight gave Thomas a brazen sort of bow, clearly reveling in this unspoken victory and made for Richard. Though, that look of absolute loathing and _murder_ in those flinty, golden eyes made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Right, he should probably stop taunting the clearly dangerous man now and maybe sleep with both eyes open.

The two walked in silence from the library to a section of the castle he's yet to be in. It was a weird sort of quiet, stuck somewhere between awkward and content. Richard's amused look was growing by the second as he glanced repeatedly at Jason. It made the knight feel as if he had something embarrassing on his face. Well, he certainly hoped he didn't. That'd make his apparent victory over Thomas less sweet if he knew he had food on his face the whole time. Rather than have to guess what was entertaining the crown prince so, Richard spoke up.

"So, _beloved_ ,'

Jason already felt his face heat up at the words. He might have gotten a bit carried away back there and laid it on a little thick. Now he understood what Richard found so funny. The prince continued on.

'That was interesting. What is it you said? From _my bed_ to _your knees?_ You are mine? Whatever were you two talking about in there?"

His face was positively _burning_ now. He hadn't meant for Richard to hear _any_ of that. The mortification was beyond apparent as he stumbled over his words.

"I..uh..that is to say, _we_ were discussing...my role and uh, you..you weren't supposed to hear that. I..I apologize Your Majesty."

If he had the opportunity right here and now, he would most definitely lay down in a ditch and never get up again. Though, if anything, Richard appeared even _more_ amused at his fumbling explanation. He gave a light, breathy laugh that was admittedly attractive. That was absolutely _not_ helping Jason's frenzied state right now.

"It's quite alright Ser Jason. I'm not the King just yet, so Your Highness is fine. That's the angriest I've seen Thomas in some time. I really must thank you for that. Though, I would watch your back now. He never forgets a slight. Though, I must say,'

The sly smirk and smolder that Jason was getting from the crown prince made something in his chest and stomach flutter. Perhaps there was some merit to those rumors of Richard being blessed by the gods after all, for no regular mortal should look that lovely in the flickering candlelight.

'You did paint quite the pretty picture back there. _Whatever_ I command of the handsome knight?"

If it weren't for his quick reflexes, the knight would have run right into the ornate side table as they rounded the corner. His face felt hot for an entirely different reason now. Perhaps this whole arrangement wasn't _such_ a bad idea, barring murderous and obsessive uncles. If it meant he got to see _that_ look directed at him again, he'd risk the possible assassination. Jason tried to flash his best charming expression, though he felt it didn't fit quite right on his heated cheeks.

"I am at your heel."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Tbh I'm really digging these medieval/fantasy AUs and might do more. Perhaps I'll do more of this verse because there's so much untapped potential with the setting and such, y'know? 
> 
> Also, main plot points (like Bruce being dead as fuck and Dick being in the woods/angry) aren't touched upon bcus that's not the point of this particular fic. If I do wind up delving more into this verse, those will be explained.


End file.
